


Flying

by KarasunoCaptain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoCaptain/pseuds/KarasunoCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch Match - Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Nighttime patrol in the corridors. Getting into places that no one else knows about. Nostalgic conversation and deep pondering. Magic. Daichi and Sugawara are in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and despite being close friends since their first year, still haven't worked up the courage to confess their vastly developed feelings until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's DaiSuga Week Day 2 - Confession + Crossover
> 
> T for Implied Adult Content starting at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy

"Listen up, you lot," Sawamura Daichi said to his teammates who had gathered around in the locker room. They were dressed in crimson robes with gold on the underside, a similarly colored sweater, khaki colored pants, and leather knee guards and gloves. The badge of the Gryffindor house was proudly displayed on the left side of their robes and they were clutching their broomsticks with adrenaline-filled anticipation.

"Yes, captain!"

"Just because it's Hufflepuff and we still have no idea how on earth they beat Ravenclaw by that many points, we shouldn't let our guard down," he said seriously, crossing his arms. "They're determined and positive, they have three pretty damn good Chasers, and they are not going to be nice and friendly." His team nodded in response, their eyes burning with fire and challenge. "But our Keeper is top notch and can stop almost anything. We have to do our best to protect him and put the pressure on Hufflepuff to play more defensively to stop us from scoring."

"Nobody's getting past my spectacular receiving!" Nishinoya Yuu chimed in, jabbing a thumb in the direction of his chest and flashing a grin. "Not even their ace, Asahi! I don't care if he's my friend, this is Quidditch and we're going to win!" His swept back voluminous brown hair with a patched of dyed blond in the middle was every bit as wild as his personality.

"Ooo, I'm getting all riled up!" Tanaka Ryuunosuke declared loudly with a maniacal expression, flexing his arm muscles. "I will throw that Quaffle through the goals so hard and fast, the only thing that the Keeper will see is a blur before he is hit with the cold impact of failure!"

"Stop it, you two!" he scolded fiercely and they scuttled behind the other team members. "Focus. We're a team and we deserve to take the championship when we play Ravenclaw in May. If you don't go into this game intending to win, you'll never be able to. Give it your all until the end and that's all I can ask for as your captain."

They put their hands in and said a chant before striding out of the locker room with Sawamura in the lead. He had on a straight face, bold and imposing, but he was grinning underneath to be playing a competitive Quidditch match in his final year at Hogwarts and his fourth as team captain. He had put the team through some brutal practices after their close win against Slytherin in November, but the players grasped onto to the newly devised strategies quickly and some experienced quite a bit of personal growth. Sawamura was proud of their tenacity and perseverance although he was not proud of some of their troublemaking antics outside of practice.

Two weeks ago, Sawamura was so preoccupied with planning for the next match, especially since Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw, that he was lectured by the head of his house for not focusing on his studies in class and he was assigned extra homework because of it. His friend and rival from Slytherin, Kuroo Tetsurou, didn't let him live it down for several days, teasing him under his breath whenever he passed him in the hall with a lazy wave of his hand. Sawamura wanted to give him a physical injury that surpassed the one in their fifth year when Kuroo slammed a Bludger into his shoulder and took him out of the match.

' _I hope that Hufflepuff kills your team in early May, Captain Kuroo_ ,' Sawamura thought to himself just before he stepped onto the pitch and most of the crowd erupted into loud cheers. The Hufflepuff students rarely jeered at other teams, but the Slytherin students were noisily putting down Gryffindor and shaking signs with the Hufflepuff badger in their direction.

It was kind of cold since it was early March, but the sun was out and he wouldn't notice the temperature as soon as the game started anyways. They took to the skies and went for a lap around the stadium, looking at all of the banners depicting the Gryffindor lion and encouraging sayings, and the sea of crimson and gold scarves and hats. Some girls called out to Sawamura as he zoomed by and he felt a soft blush form on his cheeks - he wasn't into them at all, but they were infatuated with him and sometimes tried to walk with him in the halls even if they were not going in the same direction.

There was also mixture of cheering and booing when the Hufflepuff team, dressed in yellow and black, appeared and launched up from the ground to do a lap. Sawamura watched his team take their positions in the starting formation and then steered himself to the center of the pitch. The Hufflepuff captain, a kind fifth year student in his second year as captain, arrived and they shook hands with each other and then with the referee before flying off to their positions.

Sawamura was a Beater and was responsible for the defense of his teammates and also for breaking up offensive plays from the other team. He wasn't flashy with his play style, but he was solid and completely reliable, and his range of vision was very wide. He adjusted the grip on his bat and on his broom before taking a look to see which Chasers were where.

Azumane Asahi, Hufflepuff's ace, was a large man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and some facial hair on his chin. People often mistook him to be mean and intimidating, but he was the complete opposite and was often sensitively apologizing to others. Hinata Shouyo, one of two first year students to make a Quidditch team (the other being Kageyama Tobio on Slytherin), seemed to be bouncing up and down in the air yet his spiky shock of orange hair remained unchanged. A male to his right with pale ashy blond hair and a small mole by his left eye caught his attention and smiled gently.

Sawamura was very close friends with Sugawara Koushi, often doing homework together in the library or practicing charms and spells outside on the grounds. They had met in their first year when Sugawara got lost trying to figure out where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was, and became fast friends within the week. Quidditch was something they were both interested in and they trained hard to make their respective teams - Daichi made his in his second year, but unfortunately Sugawara wasn't able to make his until his third year. Nonetheless, they always supported each other whenever their teams weren't playing against each other, and their friendship blossomed throughout the years from all of the time they spent together. 

He saw Sugawara mouth 'good luck' towards him before he grinned sneakily and Sawamura mouthed it back with a cunning look. Sugawara was not as physically strong as Azumane and not as crazily agile as Hinata, but he was calculative and able to throw the Quaffle to his targets with great accuracy. People who didn't know him well thought he was purely nice and a bit soft, but in his heart, he wanted to do his best to be useful to his team. 

The Bludgers and Snitch were released from the box and into the air, and then the referee tossed the Quaffle straight upwards with a loud blow of the whistle, commencing the start of the game. Hinata was the first to nab the Quaffle and tore off towards the goal posts, deftly avoiding the Gryffindor Chasers and sending the Quaffle through the left goal to tumultuous applause from the Hufflepuff supporters. It was freakishly quick - almost on par with the genius Chaser Kageyama that scored a hundred points alone in their match against Slytherin.

Sawamura frowned as he chased after a Bludger that was on course to hit Tanaka, letting out a gruff 'hmph' when it made contact with his bat. After a series of passes that were executed well, Tanaka was able to score, tying the game at ten points a piece.

The Hufflepuff Chasers however were unrelenting, showing that their passing game was significantly better. Azumane and Hinata had incredible trust in Sugawara to call their plays, and the way that they moved the Quaffle around seemed so natural. Hinata's flying abilities had quite a few quirks, but the unpredictable quality of it made it hard for Sawamura or his fellow Beater to actually hit him with a Bludger.

Thankfully, Nishinoya was an expert Keeper and saved some goals that caused the stands to break out into ecstatic cheering and enthusiastic applause. Gryffindor was able to pull ahead by a few goals, but it wasn't enough to not feel the burden of pressure and the fear of failure.

"Rolling thunder… AGAIN!" Nishinoya yelled as he dove towards his right side, extending his fist and punching the ball away as he flipped over on his broom. It was a phrase he said often enough that the crowd knew to chant it back right after him, causing him to grin wildly. He was the mood-setting of the team so as long as he was energized and positive, they were too.

Sawamura saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and cranked his broom hard in that direction. It was the Snitch and he wasn't the only one to have seen it - the Hufflepuff Seeker was already in pursuit with a determined look. No Bludgers were close enough and he was too far away for even his broom to catch up. 

"Natsume! Block the Seeker all costs!" he called out to one of the Chasers. "To your right!" He immediately zoomed off and managed to cut off the opposing Seeker to loud disapproval from their supporters, but having him fall out of formation meant that the pass to him missed and Hufflepuff got the Quaffle. They scored again - this time from a strike from Azumane that had so much power that it pushed back Nishinoya's outstretched hand.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Sawamura encouraged as the Gryffindor Chasers launched forward and Sawamura swept by to hit a Bludger towards Azumane and nailed him square in the back, causing him to dive out of surprise. Another Bludger was sent and got Sugawara on the arm, momentarily distracting him, which cleared the path for one of the Gryffindor Chasers to get through for an easy goal.

Sawamura still wasn't comfortable with the closeness of their score, and forced himself to remain calm as he worked to break up their Hawkshead Attacking Formation. However, they weren't fast enough and Hufflepuff scored again and the booming cheers that reached his ears were enough to make him angry.

Several successful Porskoff Ploys and reverse passes in addition to their Hawkshead Attacking Formation meant that Hufflepuff pulled well into the lead with a score of eighty to thirty. His players were starting to play more aggressively, but the Hufflepuff players seemed calm and that was strangely unnerving.

A Bludger came flying right at Sawamura, causing him to roll to the side of his broom and take his eyes off of the next play that was happening. The booing of the Gryffindor side informed him that they the Quaffle was intercepted and that Hufflepuff scored again even with their first attempt being deflected by Nishinoya.

After Gryffindor scored with a lucky pass, the kind where someone happened to be in the right place at the right time, Sawamura sped fiercely after a Bludger and his fellow Beater trailed him. Together they both hit it towards Hinata, the sheer force of the attack causing his broom to spin out of control. Sawamura ordered his Chasers to surround Sugawara, knowing that he would be unable to pass cleanly with that much pressure. It worked and they were on their way to catching up in score.

Hufflepuff was now aggravated and both teams of players were glaring at each other as the circled around the pitch, weaving in and out of formations, and trying to predict what was going to happen next. Sawamura was landing some good hits on all of the Chasers, and a few that he was sure was going to leave a nasty bruise, and Nishinoya was blocking the goal posts well again. Tanaka was getting too fired up, and was fouled for excessively using his elbows against his opponent. Sawamura lectured him as he passed for not keeping himself in check. Another Gryffindor Chaser was fouled a few minutes later for deliberately colliding with a Hufflepuff Chaser, and Sawamura knew that their tempers were steadily getting to them.

"Sugawara! Pass the Quaffle over here!" Hinata said, holding up a hand. "I'm open!"

"Not for long, losers!" Tanaka yelled, blasting across right when the pass was supposed to be made. Hinata turned out to be a decoy and Sugawara casually threw the Quaffle over his shoulder into Azumane's waiting hands and rose up quickly so that Azumane could have a clear shot. Sawamura groaned when he heard people cheering again.

"Way to distract them, Hinata!"

"One more! One more!"

"Don't give up!" he yelled out in his deep voice, knowing that it could cut through all of the other noise going on. "Don't get distracted and don't play sloppily! We can win! Don't let him trick you!"

"Such encouraging words from the captain," Sugawara said as he flew by and Sawamura felt his face heat up in embarrassment from Sugawara's gentle teasing. They had finally pulled ahead in the score and Gryffindor supporters were jumping up and down in excitement and anticipation, calling out players names and waving wildly.

"Take that!" Tanaka said after he scored, laughing insanely at the top of his lungs and grinning competitively. "You guys don't know what you're in for when you mess with me."

"You show them, Ryuu!" Nishinoya yelled from across the pitch. "And I'll continue defending the goal posts with my cool moves!"

"Focus on the game, you two! Stop making a scene!" Sawamura bellowed at them and he could have sworn he heard Sugawara chuckle in the distance.

Suddenly part of the crowd gasped and after some frantic searching around, he saw it hovering near the bottom of Nishinoya's left goal post. The little golden ball with wings spelled doom for Gryffindor if it was caught because they were not far enough ahead in the score. Both Seekers streaked towards the Snitch in ferocious pursuit, knowing that the game entirely rested on their shoulders, and the Beaters took off towards the Bludgers, hoping to interfere.

"You go towards the other Bludger!" Sawamura ordered.

"Both Hufflepuff Beaters will get there first"

"Fly in front of the Bludger and the Seekers and send it away!" Sawamura explained as he quickly devised the plan in his head. "I'll get this one and hit the Seeker. All of the Chasers are too far above us go down and distract the Seekers."

"Can you do it?"

"I have to."

Sawamura anticipated the path of the Bludger heading towards him and served around to line himself up for the attack. He heard a gasp of pain and knew that the other Gryffindor Beater had taken a Bludger to the body instead of getting it with his bat, which was still good that it was still stopped. The Seekers were neck and neck with their arms outstretched, bumping against each other, hoping to cause the other to veer off-course.

He hit the Bludger as hard as he could, feeling the muscles in his arms recoil from the momentum, and it hurled through the air with a mean whistling sound and hit the Hufflepuff Seeker right in the side. He lost control and slammed right into the Gryffindor Seeker, who somehow close his fingers around the Snitch before falling off his broom onto the grass in a sheepish daze. There was a still moment of silence for everyone to process what had happened.

Sawamura let out a huge sigh of relief that the match was over and that luck and fate seemed to be on their side. The Gryffindor players dismounted their brooms quickly and bolted towards their Seeker, who was holding the Snitch up to deafening applause from the audience with an overjoyed and relieved smile. Nishinoya jumped onto him first and threw his fist into the air as Tanaka ripped off his shirt and started swinging it around, laughing as he did so. Sawamura felt his blood boil at the sight for a moment, and then told himself to let it go this time. The Gryffindor Head of House would take care of the scolding this time.

He clapped the nearest player on the shoulder, grinning brightly and congratulating everyone on a job well-done. There was going to be a great celebration awaiting them in the common room, and Sawamura was wanting to eat some good food, but he said they weren't allowed to be whisked away by the crowd until they showered and cleaned out the locker room. His teammates groaned and stomped away as he turned towards the skies.

The Hufflepuff team had already landed and were slowly making their way to their locker room, waving at their crowd who was sending supportive words their way. It was a tough loss for them and Sawamura made a note to commend them for their effort when he would get a chance. Sugawara was in the back, biting back some frustration and Sawamura found himself wanting to dash towards him and give him a comforting hug.

' _He is on patrol in the corridors tonight,'_ Sawamura thought to himself as he turned away, eyebrows furrowed in thought. ' _I want to see him tonight.'_

* * *

Even though he was the Head Boy of the school, he tried to turn a blind eye to how so much food and drink made its way to their common room. Crimson and gold streamers were strung across the ceiling and banners were hung around the perimeter of the room. Everyone was still energized from the match, talking loudly and clanging their glasses together in cheer. Sawamura ate his fill and had a few conversations with his teammates and their friends before he went to his normal armchair by the window and stared out of it. Nishinoya and Tanaka came by hoping to persuade him in partaking in their butterbeer chugging challenge, but he said that he was tired and they left him with a casual shrug.

Loud music was blaring and it was hard to ignore all of the noise going on, but he felt that the party would get out of hand if he retreated to his room. He was going to let it go on for another half an hour and then order them to clean up and go to bed. Sometimes he really felt like he was their dad instead of a student - a fact that Sugawara teased him about sometimes.

He felt his heart do a small flip when he thought of Sugawara and the potential of seeing him when everyone else was in their rooms. Sawamura hoped that he wasn't too down on himself for their loss since Hufflepuff had only won against Gryffindor once, but it was both of their last years and the last time they would play against each other. They both loved to fly - the sensation of the wind whipping through their robes and their hair, the spectacular view of the grounds and the castle from above, and the feeling of limitless freedom and adrenaline. It was hard to believe that it was going to be over in a few months.

Sawamura sighed, rubbing his temples in thought about what to say and how to say it. Quidditch aside, Sawamura had been harboring deep and more affectionate feelings for Sugawara for quite some time since their third year, starting with their first trip to Hogsmeade. In the beginning, he didn't realize that they were actual feelings and thought that being best friends with someone meant that he wanted to always be around them. Then he noticed he got protective of Sugawara whenever he got hurt or ended up being near some of the nastier students in the school, and jealous when he was really happy around other people. Being thirteen or fourteen meant that he was still growing up and that maybe he didn't know what he wanted from Sugawara or for himself. All he knew was that Sugawara was the one person in his life that he didn't want to lose as a friend.

They had several fights in their fifth year as they were trying to figure out their emotions and themselves - some of the verbal argument variety and others of the silent treatment kind. Sugawara felt worthless because his skills were not as strong as most of his classmates, and stopped being content for quite some time. Sawamura ended up getting irritated at his pessimism, and after being upset that his friend was so down, took him aside and lectured him passionately about picking himself up and fighting on. Slowly at first but surely, Sugawara's perspective on how he contributed to peoples' lives changed and he was able to put his acute observation skills and sound advice-giving to good use.

On the other hand, Sawamura had lost his virginity to Kuroo halfway through the year after a series of being flirted with throughout the week in his classes and in the hallway. He then took his suspicious invitation to the library after hours, demanded how he was able to obtain a key to get in, and never got his answer after he was cunningly seduced, pressed against the bookshelves by the sly boy with jet black hair in large black spikes. He enjoyed his fling with Kuroo greatly because it was amazingly hot and edged along the dangerous line of getting caught, but there wasn't anything that could erase the image of how disappointed Sugawara was when Sawamura confessed to him, as much as he hide behind a neutral face. It took until near the end of their fifth year to be close again - to admit their mistakes and move forward, and more importantly, to be happy again.

In his sixth year, Sawamura ended up dating Michimiya, a Hufflepuff girl one year behind him that was a prefect. They had patrolled the halls several times together and he liked her a lot so he said yes when she asked him out. He was happy together with her, and Sugawara was happy for them, but he realized a couple of months in that he wasn't in love with Michimiya in the way that he should have been. It was a tough break-up, but they both knew that it wasn't meant to be and remained good friends.

Sugawara had been by his side through all of the years, and Sawamura realized just after his relationship ended with Michimiya that he was the biggest idiot around for not realizing it sooner. He deeply liked Sugawara in a way that he didn't feel towards anyone else, and he really should have known that Sugawara's disappointed expression towards his fling with Kuroo wasn't because Sawamura caved into temptation, but because Sugawara wanted to be his first.

They were busy their sixth year with their N.E.W.T. classes and Quidditch practices, but still made time as always to study together. Sawamura wanted to ask him out numerous of times, but he always chickened out, feeling that the timing was never quite right, or when he doubted that Sugawara liked him more than a best friend. Part of him wanted Sugawara to ask him out instead, but that was almost as unlikely as dementors not being frightening to anybody. His friends made fun of him and offered to help get them hooked up, but he told them firmly to mind their own business. That however did not stop them from sending false love letters to Sawamura's room and teasing him until he was the scary mad that would send them fleeing to the other side of the school.

Their seventh year flew by even faster with preparing for their future careers and being pre-occupied with the mountain of things they had to do in classes. Sugawara had the responsibilities as a prefect and Sawamura was chosen to be Head Boy, meaning he gained extra authority and responsibilities. Sawamura made it a point to not let their relationship tarnish and made every minute they were together as meaningful as he could have, hoping that Sugawara would pick up the hints that he was indeed head-over-heels for him and was extremely nervous about confessing. There was no hiding his feelings any longer, much to his dorky kind of embarrassment, and even Sugawara blushed harder and more often whenever he was around Sawamura.

"I have to do it tonight. I should have done this a long ago," he said to himself, realizing that he had been staring out the window the entire time without taking anything in. He rose from his chair as the thumping music filled his ears again, and saw that some of the students were dancing entirely too provocatively for his taste. They all froze and the guilty party was furiously scolded, scampering away up the stairs to their rooms. The remaining people promised that they would clean up, and Sawamura thanked them before heading out of the common room and into the hall.

It wasn't his night to be on patrol, but he was sure that most professors wouldn't notice as long as he didn't look suspicious. He walked quickly, trying to guess at what floor Sugawara was on, footsteps echoing loudly on the stone floor and wishing that there was some kind of spell that would pinpoint someone's location. Almost all of the portraits' occupants were asleep - some snoring loudly and others with their face pressed against the side of their frames.

Eventually he found him outside of the Prefects' Bathroom, yawning softly and smelling wonderfully fresh and a bit floral. He caught up quickly and Sugawara smiled softly at him, adjusting his robes and tie as he waited.

"Good evening, Daichi."

"Hey Suga. Did you take another bath?"

"Yeah, I needed to clear my thoughts. That bath does wonders."

"It sure does," Sawamura agreed, noticing that Sugawara was indeed more refreshed and at ease. "Maybe I'll hop in the late morning. I know I'll pass out as soon as I hit the bed."

"Speaking of, why aren't you in bed?" Sugawara asked as they started walking down the fifth floor corridor. "It's not your night to patrol."

"I wanted to catch up with you," he said swiftly, scratching the back of his neck. "I was buried with homework this last week."

"That's because you got in trouble with one of our professors," he said with a teasing tone in his voice. "She assigned you a lot, didn't she?"

"There were times I'd rather have been trampled by a herd of centaurs than do the homework I had to do."

"Or perhaps be attacked by a Jelly-Legs Jinx and several bouts of the Tickling Hex? I know how much it would kill you for the student body to witness you collapsed in a fit of giggles and unable to stand up."

Sawamura smiled, not at the thought of being publicly embarrassed, but at how Sugawara wasn't doing as bad as he feared. "Or be forced to drink one of Hinata's failed concoctions in Potions class."

"That's pretty bad, Daichi," Sugawara said as the started to climb the stairs to the sixth floor. Thankfully the sixth floor corridor was deserted of other prefects so they were able to keep talking without being eavesdropped upon.

"Congratulations on the win, Daichi," Sugawara said and Sawamura tore his eyes away from an ancient suit of armor that was glinting with moonlight. "It was a well-fought win."

"Thanks, Suga. I was even getting nervous during the match."

"That's good then."

"And the celebration afterwards was kind of crazy to be honest."

"I have no doubt of that," he said, chuckling softly and even that still echoed throughout the hall. They passed by a statue of a gargoyle who stared at them with creepy golden red eyes, and Sawamura felt a chill sneak up his spine even though there were far weirder statues around.

"Are you okay, Suga?"

"I figured you came to check on me, and I'm fine. Disappointed, yes, but we still have one more match to play."

"You guys should win especially since you had my team in a bit of a disarray for a while."

Sugawara laughed more audibly this time and Sawamura found himself smiling too. Still he found himself unable to confess to Sugawara and quickly searched his brain for another topic to talk about.

"So, I've been thinking about the past years tonight," Sawamura started hesitantly. "Memories and the like. Couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," Sugawara acknowledged pensively. "I was too in the bath and before I ran into you tonight."

"Like how my Draught of Living Death melted my cauldron my first year?" Sawamura suggested, not wanting to bring up anything having to do with his feelings of yearning and attraction and everything having to do with how wonderful Sugawara was to him.

"That's because you were distracted and forgot an ingredient."

"I'm sorry that I was thinking about lunch."

"Remember when I was the first to levitate the feather in Charms class?" Sugawara said happily, pausing to look out of the modestly sized window and towards the forest.

"You've always been very good at Charms. I'm a bit envious at how easily you can remember the incantations and how natural you look moving your wand. You mastered non-verbal spell casting quickly too," he praised, not missing the blush that spread across Sugawara's face even in the dim light.

"You're better at Transfiguration. You could vanish anything in your fifth year and passed your O.W.L. with flying colors," Sugawara insisted, still looking straight out of the window wistfully.

"At least we were both good in our early Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" Sawamura suggested, moving to stand alongside of him. There seemed to be electricity between them and they weren't even touching.

"That's true. There was a lot to learn and it took a lot of mental strength and courage to succeed. Although I don't know how I would fare if I had to defend myself from an attacker…"

"Let's hope that you never have to worry about that. Knowing how to protect is good though. I'm assuming you produce an extremely strong Patronus?"

"Have you never?" Sugawara started and Sawamura shook his head. "Oh right, we were not in the same class that year, and then I did not continue on in the N.E.W.T. level like you did."

"No, we never practiced casting them together since we didn't need to…" Sawamura said as he traced the outlines of the trees, lost in thought. They fell silent  - Sawamura reflecting on their shared memories some more and he presumed that Sugawara was doing the same. It was a touch drafty in the hall and Sawamura found himself suppressing a few shivers as they stood without moving at all.

"It's hard to see all of the stars from here," Sugawara said simply, turning away from the window. "But the ones that I can see are twinkling gently and it's nice."

"What about that one empty office with the balcony?"

"It's nearing ten o'clock, Daichi."

"Come on, let's go for a bit."

"We shouldn't-"

He turned on his heel, robes flaring out behind him and started heading in the direction of the staircase to go up to the seventh floor where the office was. Sawamura heard Sugawara scramble to catch up and smiled inwardly. They covered the stairs swiftly and headed to the office that Sawamura learned how to get into a few years ago when he wanted to go outside after hours. He had gotten the information from a used textbook where the previous owner had scribbled in the instructions in code and he eventually cracked it with Sugawara's help.

Drawing out his wand, he tapped the knots of wood in the door in a specific order and then he heard the lock click. Sugawara went in first and Sawamura followed after, shutting the door carefully. They crossed the room, noting the sheer amount of dust that coated the furniture with slight frowns, and pushed open the door to the balcony. It was much colder than the corridor and they both instinctively drew their cloaks around them.

"Don't worry Suga. Nobody knows how to get in this office," Sawamura said confidently and Sugawara gave him a cautious nod. "The footsteps on the floor were from the last time we went here."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be caught outside."

"We won't be out for long. You wanted to see the stars, right?"

Sugawara smiled and they both looked up and saw a multitude of stars spread out across the celestial dome of the skies. It was a serene and cloudless night - the stars shone vividly bright and the almost full moon casted a gentle glow on the castle. He wanted to hold Sugawara close for warmth, but also because he thought that their conversation so far had been very special.

"Hey Suga?"

"What is it?"

"I want to see your Patronus."

"Well, uh, it isn't as good as you think," Sugawara said, tilting his head back down and looking shyly embarrassed. "I don't know why you think that I would have a strong one." He scuffed the toe of his shoe into the ground bashfully, now avoiding eye contact.

"Someone who can summon the happiest memory to their mind and focus on it unwaveringly," Sawamura said, taking out his wand again and softly muttering 'lumos' to light the tip of his wand. "I believe that that is you."

"Daichi…"

"And I'll cast mine too."

"Okay, if you insist," he said, taking out his wind and also lighting it before tracing a few circles in the air. He still looked uncertain, but then he held his head up after pondering a few thoughts. "Do you have your memory?"

"Yes, I do."

" On the count of three. One - two - three!"

They both yelled 'Expecto Patronum' at the same time, Sawamura focusing hard on how happy he was on that day in Hogsmeade where they had shared a butterbeer, laughing and smiling in a corner of The Three Broomsticks Inn away from everyone else. Sugawara's face had been pink from the cold that day and it became a different shade of pink with the warmth of the room and of his drink and possibly Sawamura's company. Sawamura found him to be incredibly cute - the soft lines of his facial features, the warmth of his brown eyes, the gentleness of his voice, and the mannerisms of his gestures.

A large raven erupted from the tip of his wand, soaring forward and upwards into the skies before circling back down. At the same time, a brighter raven also burst forth from Sugawara's wand and spiraled around them, coming to a halt next to Sawamura's Patronus. He was unbelievably flabbergasted.

"We have the same Patronuses?" Sugawara asked slowly, unsure if what was before him was real. He held up his wand so that he could see Daichi's face. "No, has yours always been a raven?"

"Yes, probably because I like flying… has yours?" Sawamura felt as though his mouth was incapable of moving normally and shook his head rapidly to get his brain going again. He knew that it was time to tell Sugawara how he felt and took their matching Patronuses as a clear sign.

"Yes it has," Sugawara said honestly. "Wow… what are the chances? Mine's always because I want to rise above my struggles…" He was still taken aback and Sawamura laughed and wrapped an arm around him. Sugawara's breath was audibly caught in his throat and Sawamura turned so that he was able to look right into his eyes, his wand also held up so that he could see better.

"Suga, I love you. I always have and I've been a total idiot for mistaking your feelings to be ones of friendship, for waiting so long to confess, and for hurting you," he said, rushing through his thoughts out of nervousness. Sugawara's eyes had widened greatly in response to Sawamura's revelation, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had to repeat himself for talking so fast.

"Daichi, I…"

"If you don't want to be with me, it's fine," Sawamura mumbled shyly. "I shouldn't deserve anything more than the friendship I have now, but…"

"You're so silly sometimes," Sugawara said, putting his arms around his neck and drawing their bodies close. "I'm an idiot too and I say yes to being with you. As long as you are as in love with me as I am with you."

"Absolutely," Sawamura said, moving in for a kiss. Their lips met and melded comfortably against each other, and Sawamura felt as though his heart burst with inexplicable joy and relief. They kissed for several minutes with increasing speed and intensity, parting their lips when they became comfortable and letting their tongues dance around each other.

Sawamura pulled back when he needed to catch his breath, but losing it again when he saw how much Sugawara seemed to be glowing. Their Patronuses had remained stationary for the duration of time that they were making out, but then took to the air, shining even more brilliantly than before. They watched their ravens fly out towards the lake, swooping around each other in a beautifully loving way.

"Man, I'm all kinds of hot and bothered now," Sawamura revealed with a loud, embarrassed laugh.

"You're aroused? Already?"

"Yeah, a bit," he admitted, noticing that his pants were fitting a little tighter than before. "I haven't had sex since that one time in the library with Kuroo."

"Not even with Michimiya?"

"No, I just dated her. I wanted to at times, but then it never felt completely right."

Sugawara kissed him again - this time on his forehead and then along his jawline and onto his neck. He tugged on his tie, revealing more of his skin and sucked on it gently, causing a sigh to escape his lips. "You must be more aroused now."

Sawamura became aware of how Sugawara was pressing his hips into his and how desire was swiftly pooling into his lower regions while the rest of his body seemed to feel like it was on fire.

"It feels like I just drank a bit of Felix Felicis just now," he said as giddiness and a hint of recklessness filled his entire being. He whispered 'nox' causing the light from his wand to go out, and Sugawara followed suit, tucking his back in his robes.

"You should feel lucky. I just said yes to someone who tripped on their desk leg the first day that I met them," Sugawara taunted with a crafty smile. "The fall you took was really hard and your books flew everywhere."

"Don't remind me," he said through gritted teeth as he took a hold of his hand and started leading him towards the office.

"How did you manage to trip? It's not like you swing your legs out when you walk."

Sawamura knew that it was because he had turned around as he walked down the steps to watch Sugawara get settled at his own desk, fussing over what quill to use and finding the ink pot in his bag. The short time that they had spent walking towards the classroom was enough to tell him that the boy was sweet and endearing, and that he wanted to know more about him. Being distracted and walking backwards meant that he was completely unaware and his foot caught his desk. It had hurt like hell on his back, but not nearly as much as the damage to his pride.

"I'm clumsy sometimes," he said with a loud laugh, knowing that Sugawara understood this fact about him.

"That hasn't changed over the years," Sugawara observed as they walked hand-in-hand down the seventh floor corridor, enjoying the sensation of the warmth between their intertwined fingers. "Daichi! We just passed the entrance to your common room."

"Not going there."

"Huh?"

"I want to spend the night with you."

"Where?" he asked, extremely perplexed. "Certainly not the Prefects' Bathroom… but where else can you get into?"

Sawamura gave him a shrewd grin and lead him along to the left corridor, letting go of his hand in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. He had discovered the room by accident one night on patrol, when pacing back and forth thinking about needing to know the history of the school houses, and a door appeared to a room with books upon books and a cozy fireplace. Sawamura didn't understand how he had conjured up the room at first, and he spent several nights testing that it had something to do with the amount of steps in his pacing and the timing of his turns before realizing it was because he needed a room for a specific reason.

' _I need a room with a large comfortable bed, a nice fireplace, a sunken in bath, and an incredible view of the stars…'_ he chanted to himself as he paced. ' _A room where we can make love without getting caught - with a bed, a fireplace, a bath, and the stars…'_

"Uhhh, Daichi?" Sugawara asked worriedly and he pointedly ignored him.

The door did appear and Sawamura let out a sigh of relief, jogging up to it and twisting the handle. He peered into the room and it was indeed as he asked for - the bed was luxurious with scarlet and yellow covers and pillows, the fireplace was crackling gently with flames flickering around the logs, the bath looked like a miniature version of the one in the Prefects' Bathroom with his favorite taps, and the ceiling was a view of the night sky.

"Damn…"

"What is this place?" he asked in astonishment, clutching onto Sawamura's hand as he took everything in. He could tell that the stars were indeed a really wonderful touch.

"Magical, that's what it is," he said, whisking him into the room and promptly shutting the door. They started kissing again and stumbled over to the bed, unfastening their robes and untying their ties. Sawamura breathed him in and noticed that he still smelled fresh and a bit floral, and knew that that wasn't going to be the case for much longer.

"Seriously Daichi, for a Head Boy, you sure get into some places in the castle that no one knows about," he said, moaning softly as Daichi kissed him on the mole by his left eye and then showered him in moist kisses along his neck and the middle of his chest.

"I should be an expert on the castle's secrets as part of my responsibilities."

"Nobody knows about this room?"

"Not that I know of, and I would think that people can't find us unless they were specifically thinking about the room I just came up with."

"Hmm…" he hummed blissfully as he kissed Sawamura's now exposed shoulder blade. "You always smell of bergamot and musk. Masculinity at its finest."

He laughed deeply and then coaxed Sugawara onto laying down on the bed. It was long before he was bare, pale body standing out from the darker blankets and pillows and illuminated by the closeness of the stars and moon. Sawamura drank him in with his eyes, following the contour of softly defined muscles as the blush spread throughout his face.

Sawamura joined him, taking off the rest of his clothes, relieved that his arousal was finally out of the confines of his pants. He was tan with a stockier body and muscles that were more defined - a complementary contrast to the male that lay underneath him. Sugawara was now taking him in, lips curving into a smile of approval, and Sawamura felt himself go red in the face. Their dorky selves remained unchanged even in the situation that they were in.

They kissed deeply and passionately and allowed their hands and lips to wander to every inch of exposed skin, exploring their sensitive spots and taking advantage of their discoveries. Their breathy sighs and pleasured moans filled the room with increasing ardor, intermixed with whispered encouragement and names being said huskily. They observed the sights of stimulation and arousal, of tousled bed sheets and hair and sweat beads dotting their heated bodies, and of eyes communicating trust and eagerness. Everything resulted in a climax that was beyond anything they had ever felt, one that caused their bodies to tremble from the intensity of the cascading rush, and the downward spiral seemed to go on for an eon as they settled against each other and smiled.

Sawamura and Sugawara had waited forever for this night - the night they would declare their love and act upon it before falling asleep in each other's arms under the stars. It finally happened and now they were dreaming of many more magical nights of the same.


End file.
